1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ambulation assistance devices and more particularly to a device that may be releasably coupled to an individual's leg in a flexed position, such that the individual is able to stand and walk with some regularity without placing significant weight or pressure on the individual's foot or ankle. Just as important however, the device frees the individual's arms and hands for balance and engaging in various activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lower leg injuries, such as torn tendons or broken bones to the foot or ankle are commonplace. Such injuries typically require that the individual permit the injured leg to heal over a lengthy period of weeks or months without placing any significant weight or pressure onto the affected areas of the leg. Accordingly, the injured individual is forced to go about their daily activities using crutches or a wheelchair. However, anyone who has spent any amount of time in a wheelchair knows that most surrounding environments are less than wheelchair friendly, oftentimes making the wheelchair more of a burden than a helpful tool for getting from one place to another.
Crutches are easier than wheelchairs at times due to the fact that they may be easily stored when the individual must drive an automobile or sit in an area that is not accessible by wheelchair. Crutches also make it possible, even if very difficult, to navigate stairways, grassy slopes, and other such areas that are not as easily navigated with a wheelchair. However, crutches occupy the use of both arms and hands, preventing an individual from easily caring items from one location to another. An individual must also keep the lower portion of the leg in an elevated position, in front or behind the individual, while walking from one place to another. This can become quite difficult over long distances, especially when the individual is wearing a cast or brace on the affected area.
Clearly one of the greatest drawbacks to the use of wheelchairs or crutches is that the individual is unable to ambulate in a generally natural fashion. Accordingly, the individual is unable to easily complete routine tasks or move long distances under their own power. More than an inconvenience, the fact that prior art devices fail to mimic natural support and movement creates a risk of injury when the individual attempts to climb or descend a flight of stairs, for example. Moreover, the prior art devices and methods of ambulation, while successful in keeping weight forces from the affected area of the leg, also limit the natural movement and exercise of the upper portions of the individual's leg. Prolonged periods of using such prior art devices can cause various levels of muscle atrophy and a degradation of the individual's dexterity.
Accordingly, what is needed is an ambulation assistance device that permits an individual to move under their own power from one location to another, without placing a significant amount of weight or pressure on the lower portion of the individual's leg, and enables a user to retain free use of the individual's arms and hands. Moreover, such a device should closely mimic the individual's natural movement in order to promote safety and provide a limited amount of exercise to the unaffected portions of the individual's leg.